Resident Evil: Venomous
by Tiger2014
Summary: A young Marine that has a sad and dark past is sent with his unit to find something hidden under the Nevada desert. Something that Umbrella hid for so many years. Now, the experiment finds interest in the marine. Can he use this new gift to help him survive? I do now own Resident Evil, or Venom. Just my Oc. Review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Scene is all black. Wind is blowing in the background. As it does, a man narrators the story.

Man narrating: Ever since the destruction of Raccoon City, Umbrella has been in hiding for so many years. As they hide, they continue making dangerous experiments, including more of the T-Virus. Over the years, they've been watching other people using their virus to continue their legacy.

Scene shows hundreds of scenes that has been happening over the years. Battles and destruction in other countries. Including people turning into zombies, and monsters.

Man narrating: It was because of a man name Albert Wesker. He was exposed to the virus, and it made him stronger, smarter, and faster.

Next scene shows a man with short blond hair, wearing black clothes and wearing sunglasses, and has an evil smirk. Scenes show him fighting, running, and killing.

Man narrating: He's been invincible for many years, and has cheated death so many times. But there was some people who resisted him.

Scene shows a bunch of people fighting the zombies and monsters, including Wesker and Umbrella soldiers.

Man narrating: Their names are Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Ada Wong, Sherry Birkin, Carlos Oliveira, Sheva Alomar, Ashley Graham, Billy Coen, Helena Harper, Jake Muller, Kevin Ryman, Sienna Fowler, Raymond Vester, Parker Luciani, Natalia Korda, Moira Burton, Marissa Ronson, Angela Miller, and Josh Stone. They all fought against Umbrella, and its deadly experiments and virus. It took so many long times, but they managed to take Wesker, along with his whole family.

Next scene shows Wesker and his whole family being killed and defeated by the heroes.

Man narrating: But even in death, Wesker made sure that the virus will continue to live on. Over time, the heroes kill off anyone who tried to finish what Wesker and Umbrella started. And sadly, they've been losing good men, and good friends.

Many scenes appear, showing the heroes killing off the people who makes the virus. And scenes show comrades die from zombie infection, gun wounds, stab wounds and falling.

Man narrating: And now, a new dark force is making the virus again. It's up to the heroes once again. But this time, they'll be getting some help from a special person and his friend. This is their story.

Resident Evil: Venomous.


	2. Chapter 2

On a military helicopter, a platoon of Marines are flying over the Nevada Desert. Inside, one Marine is looking outside from the window. The Marine has green eyes, has a handsome face, and has a small mustache and beard. He's in his early 30s. He just looks outside the helicopter. Just recently, the Marines got word from someone that a couple of teenagers found something in the desert. Command decided to sent Marines to check it out. The young man unlatches the latch under his chin as he continues looking outside. Then, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, and sees his best friend, Jeremy Irons.

Jeremy: You okay there, Will?

Will: Yeah. Just thinking.

Jeremy: About what? The mission?

Will: Not just the mission, but also about my girlfriend, and sister.

Jeremy: Oh, man. Don't worry about them. They'll be okay. Besides, we need to find out who was hiding something all the way out here.

Will shakes his head. He looks at his dog tags. On them, they say, "Master Sergeant W. Birkin". His name is William Birkin Jr, son of William and Annette Birkin, and older brother of Sherry Birkin. During the Raccoon City Disaster, William was there when it was in quarantine. He, Jeremy, and their unit was deployed in the city to look for survivors. William remembers that night so well.

Flashback, Raccoon City, September 31, 1998

A military truck enters the city with some jeeps. They kept driving into the city until they make into Main street. They all park. Marine soldiers jump out of the truck. One of the Marines is Will. He's 18 years old, and is a Private. He inhales, exhales. Just then, his Lieutenant stands in front of them as they all line up.

Lieutenant: Alright, Marines. Listen up. We know what to do. Save any survivors, stop any threats and make it outta here in one piece. Am I right, Marines?

All: Sir, yes, sir!

Lieutenant: Dang right. Go! Go! Go! Secure the area. Set up perimeter, provide cover.

Will: Roger, Lieutenant. Private Birkin out. Move! Move! Move!

All the Marines spread out through the area. Will goes with two men, and they walk on a sidewalk. They past by some stores as they walk.

Lieutenant on radio: Report status.

Will: Ground one has secured perimeter.

Soldier: Ground two has secured perimeter.

In the truck, the Lieutenant listens on the radio. Just then, he gets a radio transmission.

Man on radio: Lieutenant Parrish, do you copy? Come in.

Lieutenant: I'm here, Captain. Go ahead.

Captain on radio: What's your location, Lieutenant? Over.

Lieutenant: We're on Main Street.

Captain on radio: Listen, Lieutenant, I don't know what your men are walking into, but the situation is getting worse.

With Will, he continues walking on the side with the two men. Will frowns as he looks around. His hometown is now in ruins. Just then, something grabs one of the marines. He drops his gun as he gets pulled into an alley. Will and the other marine turn around after hearing the gun hitting the ground. They look around for their comrade, but don't see him. They don't see him anywhere. And then, he hear agonized yelling. Will looks in the alley, but can't see anything in the dark.

Will: Lieutenant, we have a missing man.

Lieutenant on radio: Private Birkin, what's going on?

Will: We don't know, sir. He was there one second, and then he wasn't. He just disappeared on us. And we heard him yell out. Someone is stalking us out here, sir.

Then, out of nowhere, a woman attacks the other marine. She tackles him to the ground, and starts tearing him apart. He screams in agony. Will turns around and sees her. His eyes widen as he sees this.

Will: Sir, we got contact!

Will aims at her and fires. The bullets hit her on her shoulders and head. She falls down on the ground. He runs to check on the marine. He sees he's dead. His neck was bitten off. He then hears yelling. He turns around, and sees more people coming out and attacking the marines.

Marine: What the heck?!

Marine 2: It's a freaking ambush!

They all open fire on the people. Will joins in as he resumes fire.

Lieutenant on radio: What the heck is going on out there?!

Will: Sir, we got people here! Crazy people! They're attacking us!

Will looks around, and sees the Marines being pulled down to the ground, and being eaten by the people. He's completely shocked at this.

Marine 3: Fall back! I repeat, fall back!

Will runs away. He runs through an alley with some Marines following behind him. Another marine runs in too, but some people grab him and pin him down to the ground. He screams as they bite on him. Will turns around and sees him. He runs back to get him, but two men hold him back.

Marine: Will, it's too late! We can't go back for him! We have to go!

Will shallows his pride, and they continue running away. He looks behind, as the marine continues screaming in agony. Just then, a Marine comes running in. He shoots and kills the people by shooting them in their heads. It's Jeremy. He runs after Will and the others. Will sees him, and nods at him. He nods back as they continue running through the alley.

Flashback ends

Will opens his eyes as he finishes remembering parts of the memories. Jeremy looks at him, and pats his shoulder. He looks at him as the chopper approaches the area they needed to go. They all exhale as the chopper is about to land. They check their weapons and ammo. Their team leader stands up and looks at the team.

Team leader: Alright, team. Listen up. We're about to land where we need to go. Get ready. And remember, we may expect trouble in there. If we do, get ready to fight. Do you get me?

All: We get you, sir!

Team leader: Oorah to ashes, Marines!

All: Oorah!

The chopper lands. And the hatch opens up. The marines get up from their seats and run out of the chopper. Will looks around, and sees it's a small farmland. But only a small house, a windmill, a barn and a tool-shed.

Will: Sir, this place is just a small farmland. Are you sure this is the right place?

Team leader: Yes. Command said this place has been abandoned for years. And yet, some kids said they saw some people walk in here. But they never came back out. That could only mean one thing, this place is a lie. It's a cover-up.

Jeremy: A cover-up for what, sir?

Team leader: That's what we're gonna find out. Alright, marines! Time to secure the area. Let's take a look inside. Sergeant Tompkins, you and two others stay out here and stand guard.

Tompkins: Yes, sir.

Team leader: Birkin, Winters, open the door to the house.

They both nod. They walk to the door. Will touches the doorknob and slowly turns it. He opens the door slowly. Jeremy peaks inside. He sees no one inside. Just a lot of stuff, furniture and a bed.

Jeremy: Sir, it's all clear in here.

Team leader: Ok. Sergeant, you go check the barn over there. We'll sweep the house.

Tompkins: Yes, sir.

The leader leads the marines into the house while Tompkins takes the two men into the barn outside. Will looks around the place and sees nothing wrong about the place. He then looks at a table. He frowns as he only sees two chairs on both sides of the table. He walks to the table. As he does, he steps on something. He hears a clicking noise. He looks around. And then, the table and chairs move as a secret entrance opens up. Everyone hears it, and turns around. And elevator shows up.

Will: Well, that's new.

Team leader: Good job, Birkin. You found a secret entrance. (Talks to Tompkins on the radio) Sergeant Tompkins, we've got a secret entrance in here. We're going in. Anything in the barn?

Tompkins on radio: No, sir. Nothing in here.

Team leader: Ok. Stay out there and stand guard. We'll be out as soon as we can.

Tompkins on radio: Yes, sir. Over and out.

Team leader: Alright, marines. Into the elevator. Time to see what's down there.

They all step on the elevator. The elevator then goes down, taking them all down with it. Will looks up and sees the door closing. He has a feeling that they're gonna find something down there that has been hidden away for many years. Little does he know, he's about to find something down there that will take an interest of him.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator reaches the ground floor. The marines step off it, and they all look around. The lights all out. They turn on their flashlights. Will looks around as he shines his light all around. They all move forward slowly. Then, they turn a corner and dry-up blood all over the walls and floor ahead. Will and Jeremy looks at the blood.

Will: It's really old, sir. I say this happened a long time ago.

Team leader: Look sharp, people. And proceed with caution. We don't know what we'll find down here.

They all find a door. Jeremy opens the door. They all look inside and find a destroyed lab. They all walk inside. Papers are all over the floor, tables and cabinets are destroyed, and so are the lights above them. Will looks around the place. And then, he spots a familiar logo. His eyes widen as he sees it.

Will: Sir?

Everyone looks at what he's looking at, and they see the logo too.

Jeremy: Umbrella...

Will: So, they owned this place. And after what happened in Raccoon City, something else must have happened here.

Jeremy: Yeah. And since the power is out, this place has been abandoned for many years. Sir, should we do a sweep?

Team leader: Yeah.

They all move in further as they look around the place. They check every room, but haven't found anything yet. Just then, in a room, Will, Jeremy, and some soldiers find bodies of people that were killed recent. They all look at them. They see they've all had their chests and stomachs ripped open.

Jeremy: Jeez.

Marine: Yeah. This is weird. I mean, look at them. Something like cut them from the outside.

Will: What is that? Claw attack from B.O.W.s?

Marine: I don't know. Maybe. But this was recent. Maybe these people found this place and got killed by them.

Jeremy: But who are these people?

Just then, the team leader and the rest of the team come in the room.

Team leader: What do we got here, Master Sergeant?

Will: Don't know, sir. They all look like mercenaries. All KIA. They've been killed recently.

Team leader: I see. Someone must have sent them for something. But it looks like some B.O.W.s got to them first before they could do their mission. Let's go see what they were trying to find.

Will: Yes, sir.

They all move out. They proceed further inside. A few minutes later, they come to a locked door.

Will: Right. Samuel, get the door open.

Samuel: I'll try, sir, but somebody worked pretty hard to lock it down.

Team leader: Just do it, son.

Samuel: Yes, sir.

Samuel walks to the control panel by the door, and hacks into it. He pushes some buttons and the door opens. Will moves in first. Jeremy follows after them. They both look around the place, and sees it's a big office. The rest of the team come in too. Will looks around, and he sees a glass container in a holding glass walks to the glass, and looks inside. He sees more glass containers in the cell. He frowns as most of them are broken, except one. He looks down on the floor, and sees some kind of slime above the containers. It was everywhere. He looks at the one that isn't broken. He sees black slime inside it. He frowns as he looks at it.

Marine: I got a bad feeling about this.

Jeremy: Dude, you always have a bad feeling about everyt-

Suddenly, Tompkins contacts them. On the radio, they hear gunfire.

Tompkins on radio: Captain, Birkin, can you read me?!

Captain: What's going on, soldier?

Tompkins on radio: We got contacts! Lots of them! But, they're new B.O.W.s! They look human, but they got four eyes on their faces! No! Get away! No!

They all hear Tompkins screaming on the radio as they hear yelling.

Will: Sergeant, do you copy?! Over!

Static is now heard on the radio. Will slams his fist on the table. He looks at Jeremy.

Will: Jeremy, take three men with you. Get your butts back up to second squad's position and find out what the heck is going on up there.

Jeremy: But-

Will: I don't have time for your lip, Corporal! I gave you an order!

Marine: Sarge! Listen.

Everyone stays quiets. Then, they hear it. Low growling.

Samuel: What is that?

Will: It sounds like...

Marine 2: (Points) There!

They all turn around, and see what she's pointing at. B.O.W.s, known as lickers. They all growl at the marines as their long tongues come out of their mouths.

Will: Lickers!

Captain: Open fire!

They all aim and open fire on the lickers. The lickers all roar as they charge at them. Two lickers go down dead. The rest continue charging. More lickers come out of hiding. The marines fire all around.

Captain: Sergeant, we're surrounded!

Will: I know, sir!

Jeremy: Oh, man! We're gonna get torn to pieces if we don't get out of here!

Captain: Don't even think about it, marine!

Then, a licker jumps on a marine. The marine screams in agony as the licker bites on him, eating him up. Will sees this, and kills the licker as he aims his gun at him and shoots its head.

Samuel: (Looks around in fear) Oh, this is loco! (Runs off)

Captain: Get back here, marine! That's an order!

Will: Sir, we've got to fall back now!

The captain looks around, and sees two more marines get killed by the lickers. He knows if they don't leave now, they'll all be dead in a matter of minutes.

Captain: Marines, pull back! Back to the elevator!

They all turn and run out of the room. Will follows after them. But before he could make it to the door, a licker tackles him and pushes him towards the glass. He crashes through it, and hits the container. The container falls down on the floor, and it breaks. The slime falls out of it. Will groans in pain as his head spins. His vision is all dizzy. He's fighting off to avoid passing out. He hears the lickers attacking the team. The slime twists and moves. It moves towards Will. It touches his arm, and starts absorbs into his skin. Will doesn't notice as he's still dizzy.

Will: (Groans) My head...

He shakes his head to shake off the dizziness. The slime disappears into his skin as he stands up. He then hears screaming. He knows that his team is in trouble. He gets up, picks back up his gun, and runs up to get to them. He sees a licker in his way. He aims and shoots it. The bullets hit it in its chest and its head. It drops down dead. Will continues onward to catch up with the team. He looks ahead, and sees a marine being pulled into a room by a licker. He screams as he pulled in. Then, his screams ends as crunching noises are heard in the room. Will shakes his head and continues running.

Meanwhile, with the team, Jeremy throws a grenade at the lickers. It lands by them, and explodes. They shriek in agony as the flames engulf them. Another licker comes down, and pins a marine down. It bites her head off, and rips it off. Jeremy kills it after it kills her.

Jeremy: This place is crawling with Lickers, sir! We've got to get out of here!

Captain: We will, marine! Keep falling back to the elevator!

Samuel: Hey, where the heck is Master Sergeant Birkin?!

Jeremy looks behind, and doesn't see Will. Just then, Will comes around the corner. He open fires on two lickers, and shoots them in their heads. He runs to the others. He sees it's only the Captain, Jeremy, Samuel, and three marines. They all run to the elevator. They look for the button to the elevator, but couldn't find it. The captain then spots the button, but it's across from them on a wall. The captain looks at his team, and gives them a smirk. He runs to the wall.

Will: Captain!

Jeremy: Sir!

The captain pushes the button, and the elevator goes up. He watches them go back up topside. He hears growling from behind. He turns around, and sees the lickers growling at him as they move towards him. He smirks more as he throws his remaining grenades at them. He fires his gun at them. They all charge at him as three get gunned down. They all jump on him. He yells in agony as they rip him apart. The grenades then explode, causing the whole area to blow. On the elevator, the team feels the place shaking.

Will: Captain...

Jeremy: Dang it...Dang it...

Samuel: Should we go back down for him, sir?

Will: No. It's too late. We need to get out of here before those things find a way up here. And I don't wanna know what happened to Sergeant Tompkins and his men topside. Jeremy, see if you can reach them on comms now.

Jeremy: Sergeant Tompkins, do you read me? This is Corporal Tombs. Is everything okay topside?

Nothing but static comes on the radio. Jeremy frowns, and shakes his head at Will.

Jeremy: I think we're on our own now, bro.

Will: Crap. Ok, people. Here's what we're gonna do. Get to the extraction point, and make it home. We need to tell command what we found down there.

All: Yes, sir!

The elevator makes back up top. They all walk off the elevator and approach the front door. Will looks outside. His eyes widen as he sees some dead men on the ground. And they look different. Everyone walks outside.

Marine: Jeez. Who are these people?

Will: I don't know.

Jeremy walks to one of them and looks at him. He's shocked to see that they have four eyes. He looks at the others, and they all have the same thing on their faces.

Jeremy: What the heck? What are these things? New B.O.W.s?

Samuel: Looks like it. And they're also carrying weapons.

Will: And I wonder who created them. Umbrella is no longer in business anymore, so it has to be something else making these things.

They walk to the barn. They look inside and find the bodies of Sergeant Tompkins and his men. His men died from gunfire and he died from knife stabbing. Will shakes his head.

Will: Nothing we can do for them now. Jeremy, get their dog tags.

Jeremy nods. He walks to the fallen marines, and takes their dog tags. After that, they move to the extraction point on their mark. They leave the farmland behind. As they walk, they all hear something from behind. They turn around, and see two cars coming in. And they're coming in fast.

Will: Go!

They all run as they fire at the cars, trying to hit the tires. Will aims his gun at the lead car's tire. He fires, and hits it. The car drives out of control, and it flips. It crashes onto the ground and rolls around. Will looks at the other car, and aims. He fires, but misses. He moves out of its way as it drives past him. He looks, and sees it's going after a marine. He aims again at the back tire. He fires, and hits his target. The car continues forward. The marine screams as he gets run over by the car.

Will: Dang it!

He fires at the other tire, and hits it. The car now spins out of control. And it flips into the air, and crashes onto the ground. And it explodes on impact. Will runs to the marine to check on him. He feels no pulse, and shakes his head. He takes his dog tags. After walking a few miles, they made it to the extraction point. They all wait for the helicopter to arrive. Will looks up in the air, and spots the chopper coming in.

Samuel: There's our ride, sir.

Will: Yeah. (Hears something)

He turns around, and sees more cars coming in.

Will: Shoot! Incoming enemies!

The chopper lands on the ground. The marines all run to get inside the chopper. Will fires at the cars as he backs away into the chopper. But then, something is shot in his chest. He looks down, and sees a dart. He stays to feel dizzy as he pulls out the dart. He sees it's a tranq dart. He falls on his chest, and passes out.

Jeremy: Will! Hold on, man!

He tries to get Will, but the B.O.W.s open fire on him, stopping him from getting Will. He and the marines ope fire at them as they try to get to Will.

Pilot: We have to get out of here!

Jeremy: No! Master Sergeant Birkin is out there! We have to get to him!

Pilot 2: Corporal, if we wait, the chopper will get too damage! We can't stay here! We have to go now!

Jeremy: No! Don't!

The chopper then takes off. Jeremy watches from the window. He sees them picking up Will, and putting him in one of their cars. In the car, they tie his arms behind his back. As he's out cold, the slime inside him begins to spread inside his body. His bones begin to get stronger, his blood is getting mixed up with the slime. His heart, lungs and brain also become stronger too. The car drives away, leaving the area. What will happen to Will?


	4. Chapter 4

Will's vision becomes clear as he begins to wake up. He opens his eyes. He shakes his head as he sees a ceiling in front of his eyes. He looks around, and he sees he's on a table. He frowns as he tries to move, but he sees he's in restraints. He shakes his head.

Will: Crap.

He looks around, and he sees he's in some kind of old room. A light shines on him.

Will: Wha...? Where am I?

Just then, he hears some noise. Like growling, shouting and screaming. He continues struggling to get free. The light blinds him for a little until he knocks it away with his hand. And then, finally, he breaks free from the restraints.

Will: Dang. I never knew I had that much strength.

He gets up from the table. He scouts around to see where he is. He looks at himself, and he sees he's been stripped of his weapons, gear and helmet.

Will: (Sighs) Figures. They took my weapons.

Then, he hears something coming. He hides behind a desk. And coming in is some kind of B.O.W. It looks at the table where Will was laying on. It sees he's gone. It roars, and run out of the room, leaving the door open. Will sees this, and slowly walks to the door. He looks around, and doesn't see it. He walks out. He sees a window, and he looks outside. He frowns. He's seeing he is in a city. A city he knows.

Will: Wait. Moira lives here in this city with her parents and sister. And I live here too. But what am I doing back here? Why would they bring me home? I...I need to get out of here, and find Moira...

He looks around for an exit. He finds a mirror in front of him. He looks at himself to check to see he's infected.

Deep voice: Will.

His eyes turn white. He shrieks in fear and backs away fast. He goes out the window and falls down. He yells in panic as he falls. He lands in a dumpster, and hits his head hard. He is knocked unconscious. He lays in the dumpster. As he lays unconscious, he begins to dream about what happened in Raccoon City on his first mission again.

Flashback

In the dream, Will, Jeremy, and the marines stop to catch their breath from the running. Will looks around as he makes sure there's no more of them around.

Will: (Panting) Jeez...that was crazy...

Jeremy: Yeah. Those people were insane. They just kept coming at us, like animals.

Will: (Talks on his radio) Lieutenant, we're still here. And we're okay.

All he gets is static. And then, he hears the lieutenant screaming on the radio. He flinches from the screaming. He looks at Jeremy, who looks back at him. Just then, three more marines meet up with them. They both recognizes one of them. It's a friend of theirs.

Will: Laurie, you made it.

Laurie: And so did you guys.

Jeremy: The lieutenant's dead.

Laurie: (Sighs) Oh, great. That includes the sarge and corporal.

Marine: Oh, great, man. That's just great!

Marine 2: We're stuck in this city with no way out, and we have no one to lead us!

Will: Everyone, gather around. We got some things to talk about. First off, I'm in charge.

Marine 3: (Looks at him) How do you figure that?

Will: There's no officers left, buddy. The lieutenant, the sarge, and the corporal, they're all dead. And you sure don't outrank me. Besides, I got more leadership in me than anyone else.

Jeremy: He's right.

Marine 4: You gotta be kidding me.

Will: (Looks at him) You wanna say that again, marine?

The marine stays quiet, knowing he shouldn't mess with Will.

Will: I didn't think so. Alright, listen up, marines. Those things could be all over the city, and they probably can hear us from miles. So if we stay here, we're sitting ducks. We have to keep moving, search for any survivors, and we have to find a way out of this city.

Jeremy: Wait. You mean, you want to continue the mission?

Will: We're marines. It's our job. We save innocents, or die trying. (Looks at a marine) You. Do you still have the radio?

Marine: Yeah.

Will: Contact command.

Marine: Got it.

He takes out the radio and tries to contact command.

Marine: Command one, come in. Command, this is Private Jonah Rogers. Come in.

Just then, the captain responses.

Captain on radio: Private Rogers, this is Captain Hale. I read you.

Rogers: Sir, what the heck is going on here? We just got ambushed by crazy people! This city is a deathtrap!

Captain on radio: Rogers, I can tell you, this is not our doing. And we had no knowledge of this. Do you want us to send in a chopper to evac? We're gonna come and get you out of there.

Will: (Takes the radio) Captain Hale, this is Private William Birkin Jr. We have bad news. We took some casualties during the ambush, that includes Lieutenant Parrish, the sergeant and the corporal.

Captain on radio: Dang it. Ok, secure your position. We'll send in a rescue chopper to evac you.

Will: Sir, we can't leave yet. We need to continue the mission. Innocent survivors need help here. We can't just abandon them.

Captain on radio: That's not your call, private. I know it's hard, but you know what's at stake here.

Will: Sir, this is what we signed up for. You know that too.

There is silence over the radio. Then he hears light chuckle from the captain.

Captain on radio: Son, you got brass balls. Alright. Find any survivors as you can. Once you're done, call in for evac.

Will: Yes, sir.

Captain on radio: But remember, you only have until the next morning. The government has ordered a nuclear strike on the city to end all of this. That missile will launch into the city, with or without you. Oorah to ashes, marines.

Will: Oorah, sir.

Captain on radio: Good luck, marines. Over and out.

Will: (Gives the radio back to Rogers) Alright, marines. You heard the captain. Let's move out.

Jeremy: Yeah. Why are we just standing here? Let's get a move on.

Laurie: But Will, it's too dark out. Maybe we should wait until dawn.

Will: Laurie, we can't. That missile will launch in the morning. If we waste time, any survivors will be dead.

Jeremy: Now, come on. You all heard him. Let's get moving.

Will: Retreat...

All: Hell!

Will: Dang right! Let's go!

They all follow Will down the street. As they move out, someone watches them from above a building. It's a woman in a red dress with short black hair. She looks at Will. She smirks as she heard his last name.

Woman: Ah, William Birkin Jr, huh? Looks like Birkin has a son. I should probably keep an eye on him. Maybe also make sure he finds his mommy and daddy.

She follows them by jumping over other buildings. Will has a feeling that this mission will be a hard one. But he knows one thing. He has to save his family that lives here in the city. He will find them, or die trying.

Flashback ends

Will begins to wake up. As he does, he feels someone tapping his shoulder. He groans as he tries to open his eyes.

?: Hey, buddy. You okay? You alright?

Will opens his eyes, and he sees a garbage man standing over him. Will shakes his head as he sits up. He sees he's out of the dumpster. He figures the garbage man pulled him out of there. He looks around, and looks up. He sees he fell out of the building.

Will: What happened?

Garbage man: I don't know. I was about to lift up the dumpster with my truck, but then I saw you in there. You were lucky I saw you in there. If I hadn't, you would have been dumped into my truck.

Will: Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, I gotta go. Thank you for helping me.

Garbage man: You're welcome. See ya when I see ya.

Will walks away. He walks on the sidewalk. But he wonders why did those things bring him back home? Unless they're planning something, and he thinks they have done something to him. He wants to figure it out, but first, he wants to go see someone. His girlfriend, Moira Burton. He passes by some people, who look at him. He enters the neighborhood where Moira and her family lives. He smiles, knowing he's going to see her.

Deep voice: Hungry.

He gasps. He looks around.

Will: Who said that?

He doesn't see anyone following him. He shakes his head, thinking he might be losing it a little. He sees the house. He smiles more and walks to the house. He walks on the front porch, and knocks on the door. He waits for a minute, and the door opens. He sees it's Moira's sister, Polly.

Polly: Will! You're here!

Will: Hi.

Polly: Come on in.

She lets him in. He walks in, and looks around. He sees their father, Barry sitting on a chair. He's watching the news. It'a a news report about Washington D.C., and Japan.

Will: Hello, Mr. Burton.

Barry: (Turns around and sees him) Will! Oh, my gosh! It's you!

Will: Of course.

Barry: But we got word that you were captured.

Will: When?

Barry: Two weeks ago. Your best friend Jeremy came here and he told us what happened to you.

Will: Two weeks...Is that all it's been?

Barry: Yeah. What happened?

Will: I don't know. The last thing I remember was being shot with a tranquilizer dart. And I woke up in an old building. I got out, and made my way back here.

Barry: (Smiles) Glad to see you made it, boy. I'm sure Moira will be happy to see you.

Will: Where is she?

Barry: She's upstairs with Natalia.

Will: Natalia?

Barry: It's a long story. We'll tell you later. Right now, you'd better go tell her you're okay.

He nods, and walks upstairs. He looks and sees her door. He smiles and walks to the door. He slowly opens the door, and peaks inside. He sees her, Moira. She's sitting down on her bed, looking down. A little girl is sitting next to her, comforting her. He figures the little girl is Natalia. He knocks softly on the door. Natalia looks, and sees him. He smiles softly at her. She tabs Moira on the shoulder. She looks at him.

Moira: What is it, Natalia?

She points at the door. She looks, and her eyes widen as she sees Will standing by the door. He smiles at her.

Moira: Will...?

Will: Hello, beautiful.

She starts crying. She gets up, and runs to him. She hugs him tight. He hugs her back. She continues crying, happy that Will is okay and is back to her. Natalia watches, and smiles a little at the sight. She leaves to give them both some space and some time alone.

Meanwhile, back in the old building, a figure is sitting down on a chair, looking at some camera monitors. On a monitor, the figure sees Will escaping from the room, and watching him fall out the window. The figure stands up. The figure comes into the light to reveal himself as a man. He has short blond hair, wearing black clothing and sunglasses. He smirks as he looks at Will on the monitor.

Man: Soon, Will, you will know what it's like to have a gift, like me, my son, and your sister. And you will come to me.

He walks away from the monitors and leaves the room. He walks into another room. In the room, there are containers of a virus. He walks to the controls. He pushes some buttons, and the alarms go off. He smirks as the containers begin to leak. He pushes another button, and some vents in the room open. The vents lead into the sewer. He walks away, smirking. He knows his plan will be complete.


End file.
